The tale of Naruto Yamanaka
by xaburame15
Summary: What if Naruto was actually never an orphan... What if he actually belong somewhere...was a part of a clan what impacts would be made in his life...if he had people backing him up from the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

The Third Hokage sat in his office watching the baby boy sitting in his hat on his table. He dearly wish to take in the baby as in own, but he was going to lie to himself he was getting up and age and without his beloved wife (kami bless her soul) he couldn't have the time to take care of a child. He needed to find someone loving to take care of Naruto now only who would love Naruto like their own? Calling for a meeting, Hiruzen watched as the clan heads piled into the room and gave quick glances to the baby in the crib next to him, but more importantly why was the third in Minato's seat?. Clearing his throat he decided to get through this headache over with quickly. "Now I'm sure you all are wondering why I pulled you away from this day of mourning,but this is of the upmost importance." "Today I have with me the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, unfortunately today Minato,Kushina,and even young Naruto made the ultimate sacrifice today. In order to save the village Minato and Kushina used the rest of the strengths to seal the kyuubi inside of Naruto-kun here." "Under any situation shall noone release this information to the villagers, penalty being death" Giving everyone a stern glare he continued "Their final wish was for Naruto to grow up as a normal child with a family to take care of them, so I ask who here wants to adopt Naruto-kun?"

Rising from his sit, Hiashi Hyuga stood at a tall 6'1 "Hokage-sama I feel young Naruto would be able to rise to his full potential if he was adopted into the Hyuga clan my brother Hizashi would be able to take care of the boy and as long with his son Neji"

Sarutobi cursed this was one of the people he didn't want to adopt Naruto, he would hate for Naruto to be branded as a Jinchuriki and have a another curse seal" I thank you for your thoughtfullness Hiashi,but I fear if he would be branded with your clan's seal that seal and the one holding the Kyuubi would conflict regretfully I would have to reject your offer."

Watching Hiashi sit down,Danzo decided it was his oppurtunity to grab the Jinchuriki for Root...the unlimited potential it was practically glowing from the kid, He'd have to play his cards perfectly to fool the old monkey "Sarutobi I would lik-"

Narrowing his eyes "No."

"Sarutobi I suggest you to reconsider.."

"My final is No i will not have Naruto-kun placed under your care and turned into a mindless drone."

Inoichi decided to speak up "Lord Hokage if I may I would like to Adopt Naruto under the Yamanaka clan he would be able to make many friends and noone would be able to tell the difference since of his uncanny resemblance to us, Im sure my wife Suzuki would love to have a baby boy to smuther with love,Besides I feel I need to do what it takes to make sure my old friend Kushina's son has a happy life"

Looking Inoichi straight in the eyes,Hiruzen tried to find any other reasons Inoichi he couldn't find a thing, his actions were pure nodding his head he dismissed the meeting but called Inoichi back. "Inoichi here is his birth certificate and before you sign the adoption papers I want to express how important that you don't tell anyone except your wife about Naruto's "special" geust. Nodding his head Inoichi signed the papers, Gently picking up Naruto he disappearing in a pile of leafs to deliver another bundle of joy to his wife.

*** FIVE YEARS LATER***

A quickly going senile Suzuki was chasing a grinning six year old Naruto who was carrying a giggling Ino. Deciding she had enough she pulled out the big guns she hated being the bad cop but gosh darnit that "husband of hers" could never hurt his littles angels. scoffing yeah right angels my ass more like devils in little kid form "NARUTO YAMANAKA IM GOING TO COUNT DOWN FROM THREE AND IF YOUR NOT IN THAT BATHROOM WITH THE WATER RUNNING SO HELP ME AND YOU MISSY IF YOUR NOT IN YOUR PAJAMAS READY FOR BED TIME I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR PUDDING FOR A WEEK SAME GOES FOR RAMEN WITH YOU NARUTO" calming down she started to count down.

"1" tapping her foot impatiently, did those brats think she was joking?

"2" with a smug look she watched as she saw Naruto run faster then Tsunade Senju could from debit collectors.

"3" she watched in shock as she saw her daughter standing in front of her with a defiant look in her eyes. "Ino, honey what do you think your doing? Mommy told you to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a big day afterall you start training"

"Mommy I dont want to go to bed Im not tired" Ino whined, as she crossed her hands and took a pose much to like her mothers

Peeking his head out of the bathroom Naruto stared at his sister in shock. Was she crazy standing up to Kaa-san like that? She could be super scary when angered. Decideding to be the kind(and brave dont forget brave) brother he was he dashed into save his sister "Ino-chan what are you doing your going to get in trouble" Naruto whispered

whispering back Ino declared " I dont want to go to bed until daddy gets back I dont wanna!"

"Why do I hear Ino's and Naruto's voice out there? a Gruff voice signalling Inoichi was home

"DADDY!" Ino and Naruto yelled out as they ran to Inoichi as he held out his arms signaling for a hug

Scooping them both up he carried them really fast(to them atleast to them) to the living room he sat them down "Now I have something very important to tell you tomorrow you guys start your training in the clan techiniques, so I want you to get a good nights sleep and listen to your ka-san." recieving two nods he continued "Now daddy needs to go get some rest so go on go to your room"

Authors note: This story was inspired by A Fox among the Hounds by Nightrain and Brownstone, then I thought why not do one for the Yamanaka clan instead then I looked up if someone already did a story like it. you can color me depressed but she said I could make my own which made me happy. This is also inspired by Yamanaka Naruto by Dragon Keyboard Freak.

PS: the name used for Inoichi's wife is part of the name of his wife japenese voice actor in the anime Noriko Suzuki

PSS: the reason I said no pudding for a week is because Pudding is one of Ino's favorite food it said so in the wiki anyway so it was like taking away ramen from Naruto.

Please leave your comments and your thoughts on the story so far I myself really like it. Please review if you dont mind :) -Xaburame out


	2. Beginning of Family Training

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

Author's Notes: Well im going to answer some reviews I got

Snowdoll18: I will keep going and thank you and i will work on my punctuation and paragraph structure thank you for telling me :)

Von Kruez: Well you will see some of it in this chapter, it wont be to hard for him and its going to be way different.

Petrify: yes he will be learning them and It will effect Ino's personality majorly. Feel free to ask more questions.

* * *

Naruto couldn't wait to start family jutsu training. Fu-nee had told him stories about what he had to do for training ranging from dodging spikes to survival training in a mountain with just the clothes on your back(how exciting!).He couldn't wait, finishing his breakfast, he gave his mom a kiss and dashed outside where Ino and his dad, he was surprised when he found out it wasn't just him and Ino ooh no Shikamaru and Choji were there including their dads. Taking a seat next to Ino he decided to ask the question on all of kids minds(well his mind at least) " Dad what are we going to learn today and why are Shikamaru and Choji here? Ooooh I know were going to learn super secret top ninja stuff where we can spit out fireballs from are mouths and make huge explosions!" waving his hands in the air for emphasis, he was fully ready to keep talking, but his dad intervened

Chuckling at his sons antics "No Naruto we aren't in fact I'm going to teach you Botany." Scratching the back of his head Naruto's bewilderment was visible. Botany? what does arranging flowers have to with training that's a girly thing. He decided not to voice this comment since his dad was all sentimental about his flowers and stuff.

Ignoring the weird look Naruto was giving him "Botany is very important it teaches you about life itself and how important plants are to us, It's also a great way to meditate, and knowing which flower or plant can kill you or heal you in the field is an invaluable skill to have."

Clearing his throat Shikaku got up from his sitting position "While Inoichi teaches you about girly flowers I will help develop your strategy skills through board games" leaving the immediate area, Shikaku went to go lay down.

"And I will help improve your taijutsu and dodging skills, but your accuracy training will be with Inoichi, but I'm also in charge of your stamina training" Choza said In between munches of a big bag of potato chips(Choji had to get it from somewhere)

Bringing the kids to the back of the Yamanaka greenhouse. He decided he would show them a few basic flowers that could be used for poison in the field and what some of them symbolized before moving on to other things. Picking up a dark purple flower with a greenish-yellow stem "This flower is an Anemone flower it symbolizes fading hope and the feeling of being forsaken, on a positive note it means anticipation, but what most people don't know is that if the petals are grinded properly you could slow down a functions of the body hindering an enemy nin.

Moving on to the next plant he stopped at a 1-1.5 meter shrub "this shrub is called Daphne. Now Daphne contain two powerful toxins called Mexerine and Daphnin. Using the toxin from the sap it can cause diarrhea, delirium, convulsions, and if you get someone to eat the berries or you eat the berries you could be put in a coma or killed." now normally this type of information would go straight over a group of five-year olds, but luckily they "mostly" seemed to grasp the concept. Deciding that was enough botany for today he sent the group off to find Shikaku.

Ino was in cloud nine all the flowers and plants in that greenhouse were just so amazing...now she realized that each flower and plant had a different meaning and uses, it was amazing. Botany was on a whole different level then some silly scrapbooking some dandelions and roses she found at the park. She couldn't wait to learn more

Choji was depressed not because he didn't find botany fun, but he thought botany was a type of food, but soon after he learned it was about flowers and that's not even the worse of it... They were flowers he couldn't eat or use in a recipe THE HORROR! Hopefully the next lesson with Shikaku-san had snacks.

Shikamaru really had no interest in flowers he just didn't want his troublesome mother to chew him out. To be honest he would much rather watch the clouds all day or play shogi with his father, Therefore he couldn't wait for the next game to try out what his cousin Shimamo taught him.

Naruto couldn't wait to learn all the different types of poisons he could see himself now. In the old man's hat and robe standing in front of an army of enemy-nin(who all strangely looked like different types of vegetables yuck!) picking out a yellow orb of poison from his pouch he tossed it at the ninja and boom all of them were gone.

Watching the kids arrive he noticed that they weren't as bored as he thought they would be coming from that lesson( He knows he was when he was a kid). Clapping his hands together "Before we start I would like to introduce a popular game from Kumo called checkers" after explaining the rules he had the children rotate playing the games against each other and himself. After about thirty minutes of this he called for a lunch break and told them to go see Choza after they finished eating.

20 minutes and a ramen contest later. Choza found himself in front of four slightly nervous children. "Ok today I want to see where your stamina levels are at so I will be chasing you guys around in my meat tank jutsu. The conditions are once you feel your going to drop stop running and no one is allowed to help eachother this a test purely on your own indivual skill,but don't worry I won't run you over" he said, as he chuckled when he saw Naruto and Ino let out a sigh of relief. Calling out the name of his jutsu he yelled out begin as he transformed into a human ball and started chasing after them. Predictable the first to drop was Shikamaru( more from being lazy then being tired), it took an hour after we started for Choji to drop. Two hours later Ino stopped running because she tripped and fell in the mud and _REFUSED_ to Continue because her new dress was ruined, Naruto stopped soon after to help his sister out the mud and get her clean up. Nodding his head in approval Choza dismissed them.

An hour later you could find Shikaku, Inoichi,and Choza in a bar thinking over the results of the first training day, but one thought ran through their minds. They needed alot of work, but they could handle it. If the original Ino-shika-cho was anything it was a team that could handle anything as a team.

Author's note: Not much to say about this chapter,but just the first day of training not too much and not to little. The reason I have them training in a group is because I figured how does the second ino-shika-cho work so well together they must've trained together as kids. seeing as they are childhood friends and their family's work together with each other. And besides who else would teach lazy nara kids taijustu other then the Akimichi's? I'd figure that the reason Ino has good knowledge of flowers is because of working at her family shop and her dad must have taught her right? so that's one of the things they will learn. and I feel that Naruto wouldn't have much difficult with training (except the start of meditation) because he has a family to support him and such which he doesn't have in canon. Please take the time and review and leave suggestions or things you didn't like or corrections on any grammar errors or misplaced words that are in here it be much appreciated. -Xaburame out.


	3. Clan Jutsu Finally!

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. "**Kyuubi or other tailed beast"**

* * *

The few weeks of training went along swimmingly except when Naruto tried to skip out on Shikaku's lessons or when Choji and Ino would try to ditch Choza's stamina training. Luckily a threat of telling their moms stopped any more tries in fact they came to practice 20 minutes early. Today was going to be special, finally dad was going to teach them family jutsu.

looking at his daughter and son he couldn't help but be proud. Today he decided it was time to take their training to the next level. He couldn't help,but be nervous if Naruto did part 1 of the training correctly he would unfortunately meet the kyuubi,hopefully he would handle it well. Sitting down on the pillow and sitting cross-legged he decided to start the lesson "Today I'm going to start your training to learn the Shintenshin no the first thing you have to learn is meditation which will allow you to go into your mind. To meditate you have to clear your mind considerably"

Nodding her head Ino emulated her Tou-san. Huffing in annoyance she just couldn't clear her mind. Nothing she did helped she just couldn't stop thinking decided to ask Inoichi for help she opened her eyes. "Daddy I can't seem to clear my head can you give me some advice"

Smiling at his princess he was glad that one of his children wasn't stubborn enough to ask "Well when I meditate I think about the task I like the most to relax myself"

Smiling back at her dad "I think I understand" getting back to her sitting position she started to think about the things that relaxed her the most flowers. Thinking about different sorts of flowers she opened her eyes to find that she was in a field of the prettiest flowers she ever seen with a few book cases here and there. Closing her eyes she opened them to find her back in the room she was in, Smiling at Inoichi she told him what her mind was like. Now all they had to do was wait for Naruto and they could move on.

After his dad explained what he had to do,he found meditating really easy all he had to do was not think for one second and boom his mind was dead as a his eyes he was in shock, he hoped this wasn't his mind or he might go crazy! Why was his mind a nasty sewer and why did it smell like miso ramen in here! The ramen part he could understand, but a sewer really? the only thing that could be worse was a stinking field of flowers or something. Turning he heard growling( maybe that's my stomach) walking he found him self in front of the full-fledged form of the Kyuubi. The first thing he said? oh that's simple "Woah what a big bunny!"(not the brightest thing he's ever said,but im sure he's working on that...)

Opening his eye he found this yellow-haired monkey in his this boy speak he growled "**I am not a bunny you mongrel. I am the KYUUBI royalty above all else! and I demand to be treated as such!"**

Laughing Naruto tilted his head to the side "Well if your royalty what are you doing trapped in here inside my mind?"

Being the cunny fox that he was he decided to try an toy with the boy( demons need entertainment too.) "**Well boy I'm glad you asked, I was trying to save my village of foxes from this evil human named Mintao(**not minato) **who was trying threatened my family and my village, sadly I was defeated and he sealed me in here held back by that tag on bars"**

Blinking at the kyuubi he couldn't believe he was telling him this crap, only an idiot would believe this and Naruto Yamanaka was no idiot no sir "Yeah right you stupid fox, you probably did something bad and your stuck!" walking away Naruto decided to tell his dad about this why was a fox stuck in his mind? But more importantly why was his mind a sewer in the first place,he just had to know. Opening his eyes he saw his dad and Ino-chan staring at him intently one with worry in his eyes and the other with excitement. " Sooo...does anyone else have a sewer as their mindscape?"

Looking at his son in shock the first thing he thought he would say would be about having a fox in his head and that he was demon, but the first thing he does is ask about a sewer in a mindscape. "Well uh each person has a different mindscape so maybe your just unlucky enough to have a sewer as yours. "Princess I need you to go ask mommy what we are having for dinner while I talk to Naruto about why his mindscape his a sewer" watching his daughter leave he got up and locked the door and turned towards Naruto "While you were in your Mindscape did you find any uninvited geust?"

Blinking, so there is a reason there's a fox in my mind "Uh yeah dad there was this big fox he said his name was Kyuubi, why is he their, he said some evil human named Mintao sealed him inside me, but I'm pretty sure he was lying"

His face paling as the words his son told him sunk in "Wait your telling me you talked to the Kyuubi what did you say to him?

"Well... I kinda called him a big bunny..."

His face going ghostly white you would've thought he was dead "YOU CALLED HIM A BIG BUNNY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IDIOTIC THAT IS?"

"Relax dad I'm 27% sure he can't get out of the jail unless I pull off this tag thingy, but more importantly why is he inside of me?"

Sighing "Well six years ago the demon Kyuubi attacked the village and our leader the fourth hokage sealed it into a infant at the cost of his life, this boy is you, but in no way are you the fox or the fox you."

Nodding his head slowly Naruto knew he needed time to think this over. At this particular moment Ino walked into the room and sat back down without even noticing that anything was wrong.

"Well now that Ino is back we can move on to the actually learning of the shintenshin no jutsu." Putting his hands into a dumpling like shape "First you have to channel your will and chakra into this jutsu for it to work successfully. "Now I don't expect you to get the jutsu down the first few tries so its ok." Moving on he whispered the name of the jutsu and crumbled to the floor while Ino's stood up straighter. Speaking in Ino's voice.

"Now the Shintenshin no Jutsu sends your mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with your own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them control of the body for a short period depending on your chakra levels. The shooting range and number of hits are considerably limited once again depending on your chakra levels. It is also possible for the user to switch bodies with the target, but this takes a considerable amount of skill. You also can also do this move on an animal to use as spying. However the original body is left defenceless and can be attacked until they can return. Also if the one you are inside get hurts or killed you can also be hurt or killed, unless you do the release handsign before the target gets hurt." Canceling the technique he taught both Ino and Naruto the handsigns and how to do it properly.

Inoichi was honestly surprised when his daughter got the technique down in under 15 minutes it took him at least 30 to get down this jutsu, but that wasn't all that surprised him. Naruto being upset that his sister got the jutsu down before him he redoubled his effects to learn the jutsu and got it down in 30 minutes. Rising from his seat " I'm proud that you got the Jutsu down so quickly,but I have some ground I never want you to use this Jutsu on each other under no circumstances unless the other is in trouble. This reason it could make you lose your trust in eachother and I will not allow that to happen. Since you guys worked so hard today I'm going to give you the rest of the day off and tomorrow we will continue with improving your use of the Shintenshin no jutsu and accuracy."


	4. Clan Torture! ah I mean Training!

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

to Von Kreuz: Thank you. well the Nara's,Yamanaka,and Akimichi jutsu don't need you to have a bloodline or any sorts. In one of the anime episodes they showed a wandering ninja using the Nara' techniques.

Leading Naruto and Ino to the Yamanaka's personal training ground he stopped when he got to a caged training ground. After Ino and Naruto entered, he closed the gate. "Today we are going to practice your aim and accuracy with the shintenshin no jutsu if the need ever arises." Quickly forming a shadow clone( it helped to be friends with the Nara clan) "Now first we are going to see how far you can go with this jutsu" moving a good distance away he signaled them to start the jutsu. Watching Ino crumble to the floor her range was pretty average for a 7-year-old she went as far as 10 ft. Naruto was surprisingly longer his was 40 ft. "Now that we have this out of the way we can get started with your training. I'm going to constantly moving at a relatively slow pace in side your range and when you think you have a clear shot I want you to aim and shoot once you master this we will move on towards smaller targets."

Two hours later Naruto and Ino couldn't take it anymore, this was torture all they did was aim and miss and fall to the floor like a sack of potato's while their dad laughed at them. They had enough. "Dad why are you making us do this,this is torture all we do is miss why do are you making us do this?"

"Well it helps you get a better practice for your aim, and if I had to do this tort-errr training exercise as a kid then so will you, but I think you had enough we can start again tomorrow."

Thus tomorrow Naruto and Ino tried and tried again, but they kept missing and missing. What were they doing wrong? Why couldn't they do it? these questions constantly went through their minds. Was there a trick they were missing? Their aim was perfect, but nothing they seemed to do work he always dodged their her hair in frustration she decided to look at it from a strategic stand point. Putting her hand in O shape she saw Shikamaru use when he was faced with a problem. After a few minutes you could literally see the lightbulb above her head. She had a plan grabbing Naruto she beginning to tell him it.

"Naruto I noticed that ever time we use the jutsu at the last possible minute daddy would move out of the way with a burst of speed to the side. What if we fake using the move and after he moves we use it then?"

Groaning Naruto was upset he didn't think of this plan. He was thinking to suggest to distract one of the Inoichi while the other performed the jutsu, but Ino's plan blew his out of the water. Nodding his head to show that he was all for the plan. He signaled to Inoichi that he was ready. Faking the jutsu he narrowed his eyes as he watch his dad move slightly to the side...wait... NOW! casting the jutsu he felt his mind leave his body and enter his dad's. SUCCESS! he tried to take control but his dad's will was to strong he was then forcibly thrown back into his body, when he got back up he had a big shit-eating grin on.

Seeing that Naruto started the plan, she decided to take action her self. Slowly bringing her hands up into the handsign she called out the name of the jutsu with a burst of chakra. She expected him to move, but he just stood their as she felt her mind leave her body. In shock she was forced out of the clone as the clone popped out of existence. She did it! Finally she could move on to the next training.

Smiling at his children Inoichi quickly left and came back with a Hana Inuzuka and the Hamura brothers. "Now that you finished the first training we will move on to the next training I want you to try to hit one of the three dogs with the Shintenshin no jutsu before we can move on, a piece of advice they will be moving at full speed"

Sighing in defeat Naruto and Ino watched as the three dogs disappeared with a burst of speed. Starting to give chase they couldn't help, but think what did they do to deserve this torture? What was next where they going to have to try to hit birds with the Shintenshin no jutsu? Pfft yeah right.

It took them five hours to finally successfully hit one of the dogs with the jutsu and they only managed it because they wore the dogs down. Crumpling to the floor they couldn't take much more of this. "Well I'm sure you will be glad to know that the next part will be the last of the clan training for now. Tomorrow I will have some hawks that you will have to hit with the Shintenshin and then we will be able to move on." Inoichi said as he grabbed the two tired to walk kids and walked home.

Eating a hearty breakfast the blond Yamanakas were ready for the next training. Walking into the caged training area with confidence. Already knowing what to do the blonde duo quickly got to work.

The next day we find our favorite pair of blondes in front of a tired looking Shikaku. "Well today since im stuck with you gaki's I'm going to improve your dodging skills. Now I'm going to attack you with straight taijutsu I want you to dodge.

Naruto found it hard to dodge some of Shikaku's moves he wasn't as flexible as the rest of family,but what he lacked in flexible he made up with durability. Taking a few more hits that knocked him into the mud he became flustered when he heard his sister laughing at his pain. "SHUT UP INO-PIG I BET YOU CAN'T DO BETTER THEN ME!"

Now Ino may be girly, but if you challenged her she _never_ backed down. Growling she switched spots with Naruto and began dodging blows. Being way more flexible than Naruto she dodged most of his blows with ease, all the classes in flower arrangement sure helped. Without the critical eye she got from it she would've been knocked down by into her thoughts she took a soft(to a trained ninja at least) blow to her chest which knocked her down, but she beat her brother which was the only thing that really mattered. Not to be outdone by the other they went back into the training with renewed strength.

Today was one of the rare days when they didn't have to trained. What do they do on these days you ask? Well that's simple they went to the park. They made a lot of cool friends even if the other parents looked at Naruto so what? Adults were weird like that. Today Ino spotted a group of boys trying to bully a girl with the best hair shes saw since her own of course. Grabbing Choji,Shikamaru, and Naruto she made her way over to them.

"Hey leave her alone!"

Watching the little blond hair girl come up to them with a trio of boys, the biggest of the boy Taichi stepped up. "Leave us alone, _little girl_ this is between big kids now go play with your dollies or something.

Who did this boy think he was? How dare he call me little girl and who still played with dolls nowadays? Scoffing at the boy she gave the boy the sweetest smile she could muster "_If you know whats good for you I'd suggest you to leave her alone before things get bad for you"_

Laughing at the blonde girl he got up and promptly said "What are you gonna do I'm bigger then you?"

Was this boy crazy? He was going against Ino she was almost bad as his mom. Shivering at that thought how troublesome I feel bad for him.

Narrowing her eyes she laughed and with grace like elegance she twirled and simply, kicked him in the side of the face, effectively knocking him down to the ground.

Crying he got back up and started to run like the Madara Uchiha was trying to kill him his two goons following him. Watching the boys run away Ino crouched down and helped the poor girl up. with a smile "Hi my name is Ino whats your name?"

Sniffling a bit, with Ino's help she got up. "M-my name is Sakura H-haruno"

"Well its nice to meet you Sakura, but why were they messing with you?"

"I was telling them about how I wanted to join the ninja academy next year and they laughed at me and pushed me down and said a clanless civilian with a big forehead shouldn't be a ninja"

Frowning, Ino hated people like that "Well if you want to be a ninja I'm sure I could get my daddy to help you get some pre-training before the academy. My brother and I and Choji and Shikamaru are going to join next year too,and I think i can do something about your forehead if people make fun of you for it."

Tying a red cloth around Sakura's hair she said "Come on let's go play on the swing set!" grabbing her hand she dashed to the last two available swings leaving three bewildered boys in her stead.

Author's note: Well this took some time to write, it didn't help that I went swimming and get ready for summer school. Anywho the next chapter is probably going to be the genin exams and such. I like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/or alerted this story. If anyone has some advice or suggestions for the story they would like to give feel free to do so guest or not every review is encouraged and read ^^


	5. Genin Exams

I don't own Naruto and in way shape or form

To Von Kreuz: Ah it was in a filler episode in part one of Naruto I don't remember which one though sorry.

* * *

Waking up Naruto growled at the clock, how dare it wake him up at this time in the morning. What kind of human being would purposely wake up at this atrocious hour? He couldn't believe it was 3 a.m grumbling he turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but he was too excited to fall back to sleep, because today was the day he would finally become a genin! He trained four years for this moment finally he could be saving princess and kicking ass while taking numbers. Pumping his fist in the air he decided to get dressed and go downstairs to get some rame-. Looking from side to side he made sure no one was reading his thoughts( it happens in a family of mind readers) to make sure no one heard him think the godly word, it was taboo to even think about that word when your on punishment much less eat it. Sighing thinking back on what he did he kinda regretted doing the prank maybe he went a little to far, just a little.

*FLASHBACK*

A Yamanaka was roof hopping from an angry Tsume and her kinsmen. Naruto just got done with putting flea's in each house and room the Inuzaka clan owned. They deserved it how dare Kiba think he could hit on MY sister. That mangy mutt deserved it no one and I mean _no one_ hits on my baby sister, But that's not all he did it's just what they currently know. Looking at a green jacket float into the air he set his second plan in motion. Throwing a dozen purple balls that detonated in the air at once. Now these balls contained a special poison from the flower called lilies. If this poison was inhaled by dogs it would make their pheromones go into whack and make various rashes appear on the coats if you added a touch of rose petals. Observing his work for a second he slipped away into an alley and made his way towards the Uchiha clan.

Slipping into Sasuke's house through the window he had an evil grin on his face. This bastard made his sister _cry_ in the third year of the academy when he took her flowers of love and stomped and spat on them, this bastard would pay dearly. Walking into his bathroom he knew he had plenty of time for this part of the operation. Rummaging through his cabinet he found what he looking for his hair conditioner. Picking up the hair bottle a laugh escaped his lips. He used hair conditioner that made his hair smell like chocolate? really? laughing again he pulled out a bottle of pink dye that strangely smelled like dog it inside the bottle he set the conditioner down and left through the window, but not before he made sure that there wasn't anything that would make his presence known.

His mom ended up finding a week later and lets just say it wasn't pretty. Naruto was so terrified that he wouldn't even touch another ramen bowl for a whole week after seeing the horrid things his mom did with ramen and Naruto definitely wouldn't be doing another prank anytime soon.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Ok so it was worth it, the all-mighty Uchiha's hair was still pink and flies were still following him around, but its to bad he couldn't prank for a while he had this great prank with coloring the hokage mountain, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Sadly his hair would go back to normal in a few weeks, but all good things have to end sooner or later. Walking downstairs he saw that his sister was sitting down at the dinner table. "So you couldn't sleep either Ino?

Standing up to put her bowl of cereal in the sink, Ino turned around when she heard her brother address her. "I slept fine, I just wanted to get in some extra training before the exams"

Staring at his sister in shock, Ino never woke up early in the morning claiming that she needed her "beauty sleep" in fact one time he tried to wake her up to go to the park and she slapped him and yelled at him to leave her alone. She must be really nervous to wake up early and train. "Dont worry Ino-chan you're the best kunoichi ever! You're gonna breeze through the exam dattebayo!"

smiling at her big brother she couldn't help, but feel her worries about not passing relieved. Grabbing her brother's hand "Come on let's get going the academy I'd hate for forehead to beat us there and maybe you'll be able to see your crush you always talk about in your sleep!" she said, with a wink

Shaking his head as he allowed his sister to drag him to the academy he couldn't understand why Ino and Sakura stopped being friend for some boy. Him and Shikamaru or Choji wouldn't stop being friends for a stupid girl. The last thing she said finally made it through his thick head "H-hey I don't have a crush! Stop being silly Ino, girls are crazy" Sadly what he said fell on deaf ears as Ino was already inside the classroom conversing with Shikamaru.

Walking towards his seat next to that bastard Sasuke. He tried to stifle a laugh his hair was still pink! that's rich! sadly he failed and Sasuke growled at him. Shrugging it off he sat down and watched Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei sit down.

Clearing his throat Iruka walked up to the front of the class "As you all know today is the genin exams and if you pass you become full-fledged ninja, but if you don't you can always try again" pausing to flash them a smile " I believe that ive taught you all well I know in my heart that all of you will pass, now let's get started with the first part the written test. I will know if you cheat and you _will_ be severely punished. Good luck"

Naruto started to panick written test was his worse subject! Skimming through the test he found he could answer some of the questions,but not all of them. Using one of the many meditation techniques, Naruto tried to calm down. focus Naruto focus you can do this! The Yamanaka male started to answer the questions hoping for the best.

Looking at the clock Iruka noticed that time was up. He stood up "Ok, class put your pencils down the test is over, I want you to follow Mizuki-san out of the classroom while I grade your test"

Mizuki lead the students out towards a training field with a table in the middle. Coming to a halt "Ok now I we will begin the second part of the Genin exams. You will be given a choice of any ranged weapon you like and have to at least 6/10 of the targets spread out across the field to pass. You are required to use kunai, and shuriken, but you are allowed to use a secondary ranged weapon of your choice if necessary." Making sure they understood he began to go down the list.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke walked towards the table after hearing he picked a handful of kunai and shuriken. Moving to the center of the training grounds he mimicked his traitorous brother and jumped and twisted in the air while throwing the kunai, and shuriken. Landing he smirked after hearing the sound of metal hitting wood, waiting for his score, but what he heard made his smirk falter. "Sasuke Uchiha Kunai 9/10 Shuriken 10/10 very good, next" Growling Sasuke sat back down and began to brood how could he miss? he was an elite. growling again his resolve grew he needed to get stronger.

Soon after Kiba,Shino, Choji,Shikamaru,and Hinata went up and got their scores. Kiba got 6/10 on shuriken 7/10 on kunai, Shino got a 10/10 on kunai,but a 9/10 on shuriken, Choji got a 6/10 on both,Shikamaru deemed it to troublesome to try so he got a 0/10 on shuriken and 1/10 on kunai, Hinata got a 8/10 on both and quickly sat down not to attract attention to herself

"Sakura Haruno your next" strengthened her resolve she walked up to the table and grabbed some shuriken and kunai, but after each throw her confidence started to falter she had barely pass a 6/10 on both. She was going to sit back down when she spotted senbon. She had read about those in the library. Deciding to try her look with them she picked them up and to the shock of herself and everyone else. She had done it, she it the mark flawlessly. a 10/10'

Recovering from his shock he called out the next name "Yamanaka Ino." How dare forehead thing she's some big shot? Just cause she could throw some senbon I'll show her! Picking up a handful of Shuriken,Kunai,and Senbon she narrowed her eyes and started to 9/10 targets with Shuriken she began to smirk starting she throw kunai she started to grin she hit every mark so far. Grabbing the last kunai she throw it with a critical eye. Hearing the sound of metal hitting wood she looked and saw that it hit the bullseye. She began to pump her fist in the air only for the kunai to fall off the target and on the ground, she began to throw senbon copying the way she saw Sakura throw them, only for 6/10 of them to hit.

Picking up some kunai and shuriken Naruto couldn't help, but notice that the ones he had gotten were dulled. Shrugging it off as an accident he began to throw them at the targets. Now Naruto has never been at good with throwing sharp objects like his sister was,but he was at least competent he ended up getting a 7/7 on both. Grinning at Mizuki-sensei he walked back towards the others

"Now that this is over, we need to go back inside so Iruka-san can test you on your Genjutsu,Ninjutsu,and the Academy basics" Mizuki said, as he lead them back insides

Watching his students file into the classroom he began to speak "Ok we will now began the Genjutsu test" After watching all his students either fail at casting a genjutsu or not even try to cast only ones able to successfully make one was Sasuke Uchiha, Yamanaka Ino, and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke blew both girls out the water with his genjutsu, but Ino was a close second.

Getting everyone's attention he started the Ninjutsu test. Many of the kids from a clan used their clan jutsu, Sasuke did a c-rank fire jutsu, while every civilian kid failed except Sakura who surprisingly did a e-rank Iryo(medical) ninjutsu that healed a paper cut.

Nodding his head in approval he began the academy basics test "Now all you have to do is make 3 bunshins and you will pass and receive one of these" he said, as he gestured to a table with leaf headbands on it.

Handing everyone who passed a headband "Now I want you all to know that I'm proud of you, and that I want you to come here tomorrow to find out who your Jonin leader is and who your teammates will be, dismissed"

* * *

Author's Note: well I would've had this out sooner,but i got distracted XD. Also I want to thank everyone who took time to read the last chapters It means alot to me thanks guys ^^. -Xaburame out


	6. Traitors always get caught!

I don't own naruto in any way shape or form

to Von Krez: I did leave Naruto out on purpose. I believe Naruto simply has too much chakra and not enough chakra control to do genjutsu at the moment. But I said that the clan members did their clan jutsu this included Naruto. My test is different from the canon test, because mine had more parts than canon and canon only had them do the academy basics im sure there's more to the test,but that's all they show.

* * *

Naruto couldn't wait to find out who was on his genin team he hoped it was his sister, but realistically thinking he knew that his sister wouldn't be placed on his team because they had the same skill set. Getting out of the bed Naruto slipped on his sandals. He decided to take a walk, late night walks always made him sleepy especially on full moons. Walking through the village he noticed that a lot of ninja were active tonight. Why was that? Thinking it was time to go home he took a shortcut through the Mizuki-sensei resting by a cabin. Walking over to him "Hey Mizuki-sensei whats with all the ninja on alert today?"

Standing up Mizuki gave Naruto a cruel smirk "Well _Naruto-kun_ they're looking for this" he said, pointing to the big scroll with forbidden written on it. "Their looking for little Ole me. You see I stole the forbidden scroll of sealing, and I'm going to give it to lord Orochimaru to get into his good grace so to speak. Grabbing a kunai he threw it at Naruto.

His eyes widening Naruto dodged the kunai with relatively ease. "Since the look in your eyes tell me you won't hand over the scroll without force" He said, as he shifted into a taijutsu stance.

Rushing Mizuki, Naruto engaged him in a taijustu matched lashing out with a kick to the side of the head. Mizuki quickly grabbed his leg and flipped him in a quick flip to regain his balance Naruto landed on his feet and charged in with a left hook. Mizuki blocked the fist and kicked him in the stomach. "You can't beat me Naruto I was the taijutsu instructor for a reason.

Realizing that he was right, he had nothing that could defeat Mizuki-sensei with the lack of supplies he had, Regretting leaving his pouch at home he looked in to the area, he ran towards the trees trying to find a suitable hiding place. "You can't run away from me Naruto, where ever you go I will find you."

Hiding in a tree, the Yamanaka looked at Mizuki from below and started to aim. Thank kami for dad's torture lessons or he would've never be able to make this shot. Whispering Shintenshin no jutsu he put chakra his into the technique and prayed for the he found himself inside a taller body then his. Quickly getting to work he took of the forbidden scroll and grabbed his prone body and jumped off towards the hokage's office.

Sarutobi was pacing back and forth in his office waiting for someone to return with the traitor and the scroll or the consequences would be dire. His honed ninja skills went off the radar he pulled out a kunai as he watched a tall figure open the window carrying the forbidden scroll and was that Naruto-kun? "Old man don't attack me, its me Naruto inside Mizuki-sensei's body" Now knowing what was going on he put his kunai away and quickly tied Mizuki up as Naruto released himself from his body, right after he did a quick karate chop to the back of his neck to knock out Mizuki out.

Putting the scroll in its proper place he sat in his comfy chair. "Now Naruto-kun why don't you tell me what happened?" After hearing Naruto recall the experience he sighed "Well since you did such a noble deed I shall reward you with the pay of a B-ran"

Interrupting the hokage he decided to try his luck "If I may hokage-sama on my way here I read the inside of the scroll and there was two jutsu's that caught my attention, now I read and reread what they can do and the side effects and the requirements, but there not bad at all so I was wondering if you would let me learn them"

Thinking it over "Well what moves would you like to learn Naruto-kun?"

surprised that he would give him a shot it took him a while to recollect himself "Well I would like to learn the shadow clone jutsu and the forbidden Yamanaka technique Mind Puppet Switch"

Mulling it over he decided on his answer "Since you have a good amount of chakra I will allow it, but unfortunately you have to find your own puppet." he said as he wrote down the instructions to both techniques

Smiling at the hokage "Thanks Ojii-san this means a lot to me" as he grabbed the slip of paper and hopped out the window to start learning the techniques, ready to spend the night learning them

Walking towards the only open weapon shop he could find. he found himself face to face with a pretty girl his age wearing pink ninja gear with two buns on top of her head. Smiling at her "Ah Hi I was wondering if you could help me find a puppet suitable for battle" Giving the description of how he wanted the puppet to be and the equipment he needed on it he asked "I also want a decoy puppet for other reasons" Getting a nod and a response telling him to come back in a week he left to find a training ground.

Finding a training ground he quickly got to work learning the shadow clone jutsu, surprisingly it took him little time to get it down and learned it in an hour. Moving on to the puppet jutsu he found some difficultly learning the jutsu it took him about 4 hours to walking home he dropped into his bed dead as a doorknob and snored all night.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that its shorter than usually, but This is the second chapter I published today so that should count for something. I actually like this chapter a lot even tho I suck at fighting scenes this is my first time writing one, so feedback would be great and suggestions on how to make it better would help also. So please review if you have time ^^ -Xaburame out


	7. Team's are formed

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

To Von Kreuz: Now that you mention it that does sound like a good idea, but it would be quickly be seen through because the amount of chakra he used in the technique genjutsu is supposed to be a subtle kind of skill set that's why I think it wouldn't work. Note that I gave him two puppets one to use the original one that Fu used and then another one that I made for him,but that wont come until after the genin test.

* * *

Sarutobi was glad he told Kakashi the wrong time so he would show up on time as he watched a swirl of leafs come into his office with the cyclops ninja soon after. "Now that we are all here I would like to ask who would be willing to being the jonin sensei to this new generation of excellent genin, if you don't want to feel free to leave now." Watching as many of his jonin left the room, he proceeded to assign the genin teams . Faced with the best of the best of the jonin he had left. "Well these are the last genin left please choose correctly because they're no take backs" Chuckling at his joke he waited for them to answer for him

Walking up to the files Kakashi already knew two of the three of the students he wanted to pick, but what he needed was a kunoichi. Flipping through the files his one eye caught a flash of pink, stopping at this particular file. a flash of pain went through his heart. "T-this girl is just like rin!?" Kakashi thought. Clearing his throat "Hokage-sama I want to be the Jonin-sensei of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Yamanaka"

Groaning Asuma glared at Kakashi he had wanted that Yamanaka brat! "Hokage-sama if you don't mind I think I should teach Naruto he would go along with the plan of making a second ino-shika-cho..even if his name doesn't start with Ino."

Cursing he didn't expect to happen usually Jonin fought over the rookie of the year, but he couldn't let anyone teach Naruto-kun. Thinking over the pros and cons he made his decision. "Well Asuma since its tradition for the Sarutobi to teach the heir of the three clans I must recommend you to take Ino-chan instead since she is the legitimate heir of the Yamanaka clan. So with that said I agree for Kakashi to take these three genin as long as he promises to give them a fighting chance with the second genin test."

Nodding his head and eye smiling he grabbed his soon to be student's files and left the room.

"Fine I guess I can take the other Yamanaka brat I hear she has a good head on her shoulder, goodbye _dad_." quickly leaving the room with files in his hand he went to go wait for his team.

* * *

Iruka watched as his last student Naruto walked in looking deadbeat tired. He really couldn't blame him after what he found out Mizuki did. The scar-faced ninja still couldn't get over the fact that a genin beat a chunin, but since it was Naruto he could kinda understand for the young Yamanaka to take his seat. "I'm glad that you could all make it on time now the dreaded time for you to all find out your genin teams!"

"Team 7 Naruto Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uch-" Being cut of by a scream of happiness from Sakura and the sheer amount of hatred and sorrow he felt from the other girls as he called out the last member. Continuing "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame,and Kiba Inuzaka. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara. everyone's Jonin-sensei will be here in a couple of minutes so please wait patiently." Leaving the room the first Jonin walked in.

"Team 10 please follow me" Asuma said with a gruff voice as he left towards his favorite barbeque place.

* * *

Soon after every team had left the classroom except team 7, the room would be totally quiet if it wasn't for the occasional sound of pencil writing on paper by Iruka. Watching his little genin team from a window Kakashi was so excited. This was like his team reincarnated and he was Minato! He couldn't wait to get in inside the building he opened the door a purple-green orb dropped on his head and exploded. Coughing slightly the one-eyed Jonin felt his whole body on fire what was in that orb? Turning towards his genin he glared at the blonde boy rolling on the floor laughing. Maybe he should've let Asuma take that brat. "Well,I was excited to teach you, but now all I want out of you three is _death_. -Coughing into his hand- Now meet me at the top of the Academy or may you suffer my wrath."

Running a quick medical scan on himself he found that he had rashes already forming on his body, but nothing lethal. Hearing footsteps he watched as the three gaki's walked near him and sat down. "Now that you're here let's get to know each other,tell me your likes,dislikes,and dreams. I'll be nice and go first" smiling at the trio "Well im Kakashi and my likes ar-sadly the rest of his speech was purposely muffled out by his mask. Now that you know a little about me why don't you go pinky?"

Ears turning red at the pinky comment "Ano I'm Sakura Haruno, I like reading, test and -looks at Sasuke and giggles- I dislike bugs, INO-PIG! -getting a growl from Naruto at that comment- and my goal is -looks at Sasuke again and turns bright red-"

Sweat-dropping at her introduction "How about you Yamanaka?"

Standing to his full height of 5'1 he spoke with confidence "I'm Naruto Yamanaka my likes are flowers, poisons, pranks. My dislikes are people who make my precious people sad or make them cry. Or people who are overconfident and disrespectful to everyone. My goal is to be the first male ninja stripper! Getting hit on the side of the head for that comment. Oww I was joking Sakura I want to be THE BEST HOKAGE EVER DATTABAYO!"

Smiling at Naruto "Well Uchiha you're the last one"

"I don't have many likes,but I have a lot of dislikes. My one and only goal, no my destiny is to kill the one man to ruin my life." Sasuke said, as he turned to start brooding again.

Well he certainly got him one heck of a team, standing up "Well ok I want you to meet me at training ground 3 at 7 am for your last genin test to see if you can finally start doing missions and oh make sure not to eat any breakfast or you're going to throw it up." Giving them the peace sign he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Sitting down at the dinner table Inoichi watched his two children with interest "Well did you find out who your genin sensei's are?"

"Well daddy I got Asuma Sarutobi as my jonin sensei. I'm so excited hes supposably the son of the sandaime and he was one of the fire daimyo's body gaurds you have to be an elite to be one of those!

"Dad I got the weirdest sensei ever this guy named Kakashi he wears a weird face mask. I hope he's as cool as Ino's sensei"

Chuckling at his kids he decided it was time for them to go to bed for their test "You both got excellent teachers, Now I want you to go to sleep so you can be well and rested for your test" With that he got up and headed to close up the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took a while to get out I got distracted again and tomorrow I start summer school and I also have to update another story :/. I want to thank everyone who reads this and I ask if you have any questions or suggestions/advice you want to give me feel free to tell me ^^ -Xaburame out


	8. Second genin exam!

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

to Vallavarayan: Thank you, but the jutsu you mention is apart of my other story xD, and im glad i only made some minor mistakes I try to keep my mistakes to a minimum.

* * *

Walking towards training ground 3 he sat down between Sasuke and Sakura. He couldn't wait to see what the test was about. His stomach grumbled, he pulled out a mint green leave and started to chew it to sedate his hunger

Sakura was angry and when she was angry things got messy. How could her sensei be two hours late? Luckily she had a good breakfast despite orders that medical book she had read said dieting as a kunoichi was a very dangerous and stupid thing. Glancing at her crush she blushed as they made eye contact she was about to try and start a conversation, but the swirl of leaves that she saw from the corner of her stopped her as she turned towards them to tell at the person who appeared shortly after "WHY ARE YOU LATE. YOU SAID TO MEET AT 8 A.M. ,BUT YOUR 3 HOURS LATE" Sakura shrieked, as she cracked her knuckles in a suppose to be intimidating but to Kakashi it was cute.

Getting up from his crouch stance "I'm glad your all on time if you weren't there would've been severe consequences." Looking at their gab-smacked faces he chuckled "Well I hope your ready for this test. The objective is to take two out of these four bells now there's a catch we all have to wear one,but you have to get a bell from one of your genin and one from me. If no one is able to get my bell you all fail or only one of you gets my bell I will apprentice him or her and send the other two personally to be a daimyo cannon fodder."

"Oh I almost forgot your not allowed to use anything that can kill the other genin,but I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill. You have till 4 pm.-waving his hand in a chopping movement- begin!"

WHiding in the forest one thought went through two minds " I need Sakura's bell!"

Hiding in a bush Sakura knew she was practically dead what could she do against the number one rookie and the runner up? All she could was some meager medical ninjutsu, but if Sakura was anything she was realistic. She knew she couldn't defeat either of them heads on...maybe..maybe if she used her school smarts she could( she didn't have the highest grades in the academy because she slacked off) with that she went to work.

Naruto silently ran towards the area he saw Sakura leap towards. He had to be careful she was smart so with that he made a ten clones and spotted a bird in the sky. That would do perfectly putting his hands into his favorite hand sign he took aimed and whispered "ninpo: mind transfer jutsu" as he felt his spirit leave his body into a bird he watched as his clones hide him and two henged into twigs to protect him. While the others turned into grapes. Picking the "grapes" up he started scout.

Sasuke thought this was going to be the easiest thing he had to do since the first year of the academy. Walking into the clearing he remembered Sakura jump into. Taking a step he froze and frowned as he looked down. He looked at the leaf he stepped on, quickly jumping to the side as a giant-antic tree trunk rammed into the spot he just stand in. Sasuke wanted to laugh,but Uchihas don't laugh so he smirked. Such a academy level trap would catch him off guard. Thus he strolled through the clearing in search of Sakura.

Sakura was leaning against the back of a tree a E-rank genjutsu concealing her when she felt her jutsu crumple around revealing herself to sasuke.

Sasuke was about to strike her with a vicious taijutsu move if a bird didn't land on his head and start peaking at him furiously. The bird flew off and a few seconds later a Naruto covered in dirt and leaves came into the clearing.

Putting his hands up in a sign of peace "I think there's another purpose of this test, for starter why would he sign up for a genin team if he wanted just one apprentice? Why would he turn us against each other if we are supposed to be a genin team? I think he wants us to realize this and work as a unit to take his bell from him."

Nodding her head she agreed with Naruto(for once) it sounded like a solid plan.

Scoffing Sasuke walked away. He didn't need a weak civilian and a kid from a no good clan he was a Uchiha. He never noticed that his leg was bleeding slightly from one of Sakura's traps.

Shrugging sasuke off he began to tell Sakura his plan but he notice how she would glance at the spot Sasuke left almost worriedly

Kakashi was reading his favorite book as he watched a bird fly over him. Now he knew this bird was really Naruto, but he was bored and wanted to see what he was up to. Suddenly three small balls were dropped from the birds talons and they burst into smoke as they hit the floor.

Kakashi waited inside the smoke when he felt the tell tale signs of a genjutsu. Quickly releasing himself from the genjutsu he saw Sakura rush him in a picture perfect academy taijutsu. Grabbing her arm he tossed her a few feet away for him. He saw ninja wire from the corner of his eye and stepped over it only for his eyes to widen as he saw Sakura mouth the words boom. Shunshining away he notice with embarrassment that nothing happened. His honed ninja skills kept him from being rip to shreds as sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken and engaged him in taijutsu...only for the clock to ring. They had failed.

Signaling for a stop he had them follow him to the three wooden practice stumps. "Well I'm impressed you guys figured out the real purpose of the test was to work together no doubt because of the blonde Yamanaka, but nonetheless since you all worked together you pass" giving them an eye smile " we start missions tomorrow 8 am don't be late. He said as he left nose buried inside his book.

The slightly stunned teens walked away to their respected homes to relish in the good news and couldn't wait to start real ninja missions not the stupid pretend missions they made them do at the academy. What ninja painted fences, walked dogs,and babysat? Yeah right get real everyone knows they save princesses.

Authors notes: sorry if there's some mistakes I wrote and sent this from my phone. Please take the time to review it mean a lot to know what you guys think


	9. Chapter 9

After one week of dreadful or wonderful( if you asked shikamaru) D-rank missions. Walking towards team 7's meeting spot Naruto sat down to meditate for 3 hours. What else did he have to do while his no good sensei slacked off.

Hearing leaves swirling he was prepared to hear Sakura's voice yell "your late". Waiting five seconds he opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

Kakashi was standing in front of them a bit bruised and his clothes tattered slightly and are those tear stains? But that wasn't the surprising thing he was early! Clearing his throat "I'm glad you're on time,today Instead of the normal mission we are going to do something different today"

"We are going to run a series of test to find where your strength and weaknesses are at" Pulling out a piece of paper "This paper tells us what your affinity is and this paper -holding a black round piece of paper- is to see if you have any talent in shape manipulation"

Handing each of them a slip of paper he watched as Sasuke's paper crumbled up,Naruto's slice into several pieces and Sakura's became damped. Nodding his head he told them to hold their hands out. Placing the round paper he told them to channel chakra into the paper.

He watched as Sakura's paper stay the same,Sasuke's turned a light brown which meant he was 30% prone to shape manipulation,Naruto's paper truly surprised him it turned Into a cage made of chains with spikes coming out of the center of the cage.

"We'll it looks like you all have good affinities,Sadly Sasuke and Sakura you probably won't be able to do shape manipulation, but Naruto you have a excellent talent if you practice enough it could become an invaluable skill. Well that's it for today go home and do whatever."

It's been two weeks after the paper test and Naruto's patience was growing thin..if he saw that damned cat one more time he might just lose it

Growling as he entered the hokage tower with his team he watched as the hokage shuffled through some papers and pulled out a mission. Speaking clearly "Hokage-sama if I may do you think we could try a c-rank mission I'm positive team 7 could handle it. "

Smiling at the genin sarutobi was impressed with his etiquette especially since its Naruto,sadly he didn't think they were quite ready. "We'll Naruto-kun I would give your team a c-rank but sadly I gave the last one away." Seeing his downcasted look " I promise that when we get one I will let your team know"

Smiling at the third he couldn't believe those stupid etiquette lessons his mom forced him and shikamaru take actually worked. Receiving his latest D-rank mission oh goody babysitting that was always fun...

Walking home from watching konhamaru and his group of friends, Naruto was tired he couldn't wait to get in his soft bed and go to sleep, but sadly it wasn't meant to be

Opening the door he was graced with the sight of an angry Ino. Closing the door he put his hand behind is head, he knew he was late to the annual mini party his family and friends threw every year. " Ino-chan... I'm sorry I'm late but the mission I was on took for ever"

Ino huffed angrily as turned around towards the backyard Naruto following her. This party that they held every year was between the Yamanaka,Akimichi, and Nara clan. It consisted of a big feast and a bunch of ninja games and an overall Good time.

Luckily he didn't miss that much only the first game. After saying hi to several family members and friends, he noticed that it was time for his second favorite game. It was basically a test to see who could dodge the most without getting hit.

Stepping up to face the fastest ninja in his clan he smiled as it was his favorite cousin Fuu. He lasted about 25 minutes but that was only because he tripped over a root. He was really upset when his sister lasted 10 more minutes than him...she just had to gloat.

After playing with the little kids and getting something to eat he watched as each family or friend piled out of his backyard and to their respective houses.

*next day*

Naruto was sleeping peacefully a bucket full of cold water splashed his face, now usually it wouldn't be a big deal but there wasn't any water so basically they just threw a bucket at him. Sitting up straight he glared at the person who would do a horrible thing. Of course it was his beloved...sister. " Naruto- Baka wake up I have a surprise for you" Ino said, in a sing-song voice.

Several hours later Naruto regretted trying to find out what the surprise was, he couldn't help it he was just so curious! Turned out the "surprise" was shopping...that's not even the worse of it she was making him go clothes shopping. Apparently she didn't like his orange jumpsuit. What was wrong with her? This thing was the definition of awesome

Grumbling for the tenth time as he watch Ino go through clothes trying to find the perfect look. The blond heroine couldn't comprehend the big deal about clothes, but he had enough common sense to not argue with his sister no matter how much he wanted to he would just lose...might as well agree and win in the long run.

Leaving the store with a satisfied Ino, Naruto now sported a thin light blue with a neon orange mesh under shirt with black shorts and black fingerless gloves. He even had a new shuriken holster and pouch to hold his poisons. He was even able to buy himself a scroll holder strapped side ways near his upper left shoulder.

Walking home Naruto couldn't wait till he could go pick up his puppets.

Authors notes: sorry it took so long to update I have summer school and sometimes I just didn't have the motivation and wanted to read others fanfics xD


	10. Chapter 10

To Von Kruez: Yes the shape manipulation is from his mother in canon it shows her using chakra chains to restrain the kyuubi.

* * *

Ino's patience was running thin, she didn't want to spend all her time painting someones fence,babysitting, or run errands to the store for old people. She was a ninja she wanted something more... exciting , she would even take the _Tora_ mission right about now. She just needed something to get her adrenaline running. It didn't have to be some prince saving mission, just something new and different. With that thought in mind she walked behind Asuma-sensei and in front of the rest of her team into the hokage's office.

Settling into the Hokage's room the trio of genin waited to see what mission they would be forced to do today. Giving the genin and his son a soft smile Sarutobi organized the papers on his desk into a neat corner. "Well what mission do you and your genin want to tackle today Asuma-kun?" Seeing the usual reaction that got from his son,The Hokage let a small smile grace his lips he had to get his kicks in some way?

"I have some lovely D-rank missions you can take. Lets see here you can either clean the basement of counselor Homaru, or you can babysit young Konohamaru-kun, but if you want something more excited you can walk the Inuzuka clan's dog."

Irrated that he called him Asuma-kun he decided his team was ready for a higher ranking mission. He knew his dad would disagree because of his rule of having to do a certain amount of missions before you could take on a higher one, but the final decision lays with the jonin sensei.

"Well dad I think my team is ready for a C-rank mission. Nothing to difficult, maybe a deliver mission or something."Staring at his son, he was glad his son took the bait otherwise he would've taken 3 months for him to take a higher rank mission. Sometimes you just need a gentle nudge for things to go your way.

"Well I'm glad you see things my way Asuma-kun I have a perfect mission for you. The mission I want you to take is a pretty easy one all you have to do is protect a bridge builder until he finishes a bridge. Your team will leave with tomorrow morning." Giving the group a smile he dismissed them and slowly got back to the bane of his existence...paperwork.

* * *

Ino walked home with a smile on her face she was glad that she would finally go on a cooler mission, and she didn't even have to go through with the plan she came up with. It would've been embarrassing too, having to yell out and whine to get her way. What would the Hokage think of her then, but more importantly what would her peers think of her? Some whiny little brat no way.

Finally reaching her home she opened the door, called out a "I'm home", and gave her mom who was in the kitchen a hug. She then proceeded to walk to her dad's office to tell him about the good news. Knocking on the door twice she waited for an answer, once she got one she strolled into the room. To her surprise her brother was in the office he usually was only in their when he got in trouble for a prank, and he was supposed to have stopped those once he became a genin.

Taking a seat "Sorry to interrupt, but I needed to tell you that im leaving on a C-rank mission and won't be home starting tomorrow."

Smiling at his daughter Inoichi put on a brave face "I'm very proud of you, once im finished talking to Naruto I'll help you pack accordingly for your first big mission."

Hugging her father she turned to leave the room, but not before wondering what they were talking about. She prided herself on being the gossip princess( her mom told her she couldn't be queen saying that she was the queen), but she knew better than to stick her nose into their business. It was a Yamanaka rule that things said in the clans heads' office was very private.

Watching his daughter close the door Inoichi turned to his other child and gave him a harsh glaring "So you decided to learn a _forbidden_ Yamanaka clan jutsu and not only that yo also decided to dip into the clans funds to buy yourself not one puppet, but two? Increasing his glare "I'll let the learning the jutsu go because the hokage allowed it, but I want you to pay back what you took to pay for the puppets and until you pay it back your grounded from doing anything except working at our store and missions and training. Dismissed."

* * *

***TIME SKIP***

Asuma was waiting for his team and Tazuna who he just learned was the bridge builders name. Seeing his group of little brats walking towards the gate, he quickly stashed his icha icha paradise book away. He would never be able to walk in the streets again if Ino found out and told everyone.

"I'm glad your all here on time, now im going to tell you know that it wont be that excited. We are mostly going to be fighting low ranking bandits and the everyday thief. Its going to be mostly walking and sitting down. Do you guys understand?" Getting three nods he continued "Now let me see your backpacks to see if you guys packed properly"

Shikamaru was the first to hand over his backpack which was suprising all together. Opening the bag up he looked inside and found extra pairs of clothing, 3 water bottles,an extra pouch of shuriken and kunai, some sandals, and was that a pillow? "Uh well You packed okay just make sure next time you put a medical kit, food to snack on and eat, and a sleeping bag or tent. Maybe next time ask your mom to help you?" Getting a grunt from Shikamaru he moved onto Choji.

Opening up Choji's bag he wasn't that surprised to find foods upon foods,but he was surprised to find a small first aid kit,extra clothes, and one pouch of what he thought was going to be shurikan and kunai, but was just energy bars. Chuckling a bit of Choji being Choji "Choji next time pack a little less food,same thing with Shikamaru a tent and so on, but other than that it's an okay start"

Now getting to Ino he hoped that she was somewhat ready because so help him if he found nothing but clothes,perfumes,and hair products he was going to be pissed. Grabbing the bag he looked inside to find a pair of clothes,one brush,a sleeping bag, a pack of food that didn't need to be cook,some ramen, a pack of kunai and shuriken,a first aid kit, ninja wire,and headache pills. Nodding his head appreciatively,at least one of his students got help from a parent "Good job Ino it looks like your well ready for a mission now all we have to do is wait for the bridge builder who should be coming right about now."

* * *

Tazuna was nervous, today was the day he would be going back to his country. He knew gato was after him and it scared the crap out of him, hopefully the hokage supplied him with the élite of the élite of ninja he had. He just prayed he didn't get any important children or children at all because it would be on him if they died because he lied. Then he would have the hidden leaf village trying to kill him too. Taking another gulp of his drink he turned the corner to the gate to greet this escorts.

"So your suppose to be my escorts? a bunch of kids? are you sure that one is a ninja he's a bit fat." Now choji had to be restrained by Asuma so he wouldn't try to kill the client for that little comment.

"Now, now let's be civiliazed. I'm Asuma and I can guarantee you that anything that happens on this mission my team and I can handle it now how about we get this show on the round?"

Taking another sip of his drink he nodded his head and started to head out of the village to his could be death...oh the joy.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this update took so long I had summer school and I'm finally finished with it. Please review or message me what you think of this chapter it would help greatly :)


End file.
